Forgotten Anniversaries
by Awesome-Gal13
Summary: When Jack forgets his friendship anniversary with Kim, all hell breaks loose, how will Jack win Kim over? With a random song of course! (PLEASE BE NICE, THIS IS MY FIRST AND PROBABLY WORST OF MANY FANFIC!)


**(Hi! I am new here and I cant write stories! I really dont think anyone will read this, but if you, I just want you to know that I am new in the writing department and I am probably awful compare to most of you. I read here alot so I am just going along with what I see on here. Yeah...something like that...heh heh! OOC JACK AND KIM just a warning! :D) **

**"Hey Kimmy!..."**

**"Kim!" Kim exclaims, "-and what is it?" she asked annoyed. **

**"Whats this?!" Jack says teasingly, holding up my one and only diary in the air. **

**"Jack! Give that to me now! I can't have you or anyone else reading my personal thoughts!" **

**"Why? I am you best friend, I know everything there is to know about you Kim." He says giving me a questioning look. **

**"Ok, I may or may not keep a few secrets from you guys, that may or may not be important. Can I please have my book back!?" **

**"Whatever," he murmur as I snatch the book from his grasp. I breathe a sigh of relief and thank him. **

**"Hey guys!" I hear Jerry say as he approaches us. **

**"Hey!" we both say at the same time. **

**"So…what were you two up to?" Jerry asks them.**

**"Jack was about to read my diary, but thankfully I managed to get my book back!" I say while putting my book in my bag. **

**I saw Jerry smirking so I glared at him, "Wipe that smirk off your face, Jerry, I know you find this funny!" **

**"Are you two still that oblivious!?" he says on the verge of laughing. **

**"What?"**

**"Its obvious you two have feelings for each other." **

**"Ugh, Jerry give it up! We don't like each other!" Kim scolded while sighing dramatically. **

**"Whatever you say Kim," Jerry said rolling his eyes. **

**"I am going to head to class now, because you are annoying me so much!" Kim says glaring at Jerry. **

**"Ok bye Kim!" Jerry says smiling. Jack waves and watches her walk away. **

**"So-" Jerry says snapping Jack out of his thoughts. "-Do you like Kim? Be honest with me!" **

**"Ugh, Ok maybe I have a tiny crus…no I have a huge crush on Kim!" Jack says sighing. **

**"You do know that Kim likes you back, right?" **

**"I kinda maybe know," Jack says nervously.**

**"What?" **

**"Ok I found Kim's diary in class and I read it being the idiot I am. I found out Kim's feelings for me, but I…I can't find a way of admitting it to her. I also really don't want to ruin our friendship, you know what I mean?" **

**"Alright, I have a plan!" Jerry says cheerfully. **

**"What plan!" Jack asks scared. His plans usually never work out well and Jerry knew that. He was really confident about this one, that he didn't hear Jacks pleads as he walked away.**

**"Jack, I will see you later! I will tell you the plan at Lunch. Ok?" Jack could only nod as his friend walked away. Jack sighed again and walked to class, who knows maybe his plan might actually work for once. Jack could only hope. **

**"Whats the plan?" Jack asked as they sat down at a table. "Seriously though, this plan better work otherwise I will kill you!" Jack said sincere. **

**"Don't worry about it, I believe this will totally work out as planned…"**

**"What is the plan? You haven't even told me." Jack said rolling his eyes.**

**"Oh yeah I haven't told you yet! Anyways, you know your anniversary friendship thingy with Kim?" Jack nodded. "I was thinking you could sing her one of those songs you wrote and…" **

**"NO WAY!" Jack yelled unaware of the weird looks he was getting from people. "I…mean I can't…I mean she will probably hate them…you know what I mean?" he asked afraid of embarrassment. **

**"Jack, I have heard you sing…"**

**"You have?!" Jack asks nervously. "I mean…you have?" **

**"And I bet that song was dedicated to Kim, wasn't it?" Jerry teased. **

**"Erm…heh heh…erm…it actually was dedicated to her…" **

**"It was actually really good! And I bet she would like it." Jerry said encouraging his friend. "Dude, you have to admit your feelings to her someday, because someday someone might claim her. Look!" Jack looked in jealously as Brad was flirting with Kim. **

**"I guess your right," Jack said nodding at Jerry. "Sometimes, you say really smart things, you know that Jerry?" **

**"Why thank you, Jack, I try!" Jerry says smiling at the compliment. **

**"Hey guys!" Kim said sitting down next to Jack. "Where are we going for our friendship anniversary?" Kim asked smiling at Jack. **

**"Oh…erm…its…its a surprise!" Jack said blushing. **_**Why are you blushing!?**_

**"Oh cool! I like surprises!" **_**Just as much as I like you**_**.**

**"Oh theres Grace, I will see you guys later!" Kim said walking to catch up to Grace. **

**"Wow dude, you have it bad!" Jerry says analysing Jack's blush. **

**"What about you and Grace?" Jack teased, making Jerry blush lightly. **

**"HA! You blushed too!" Jack said as Jerry glared at him. **

**"Whatever," Jerry mumbled crestfallen. "She's dating John anyway, she would never go out with me!" **

**"Don't beat yourself up, Jerry!" Jack said sympathetically. "I am sure Grace would want to go out with you too."**

**"I am going to head to class now," Jerry said standing up.**

**"Class doesn't start for another ten minutes though." Jack says giving him a strange look. Jerry was always late to class, something was definitely wrong. **

**"I just…I…I want to go to class!" Jerry lied. "BYE!" **

**"Was it something I said?" Jack asked himself, but shrugged as he stood up and threw his tray away. **

**Kim smiled as she walked home and upstairs. She was thankful that Jack hadn't read her diary the other day otherwise her life was pretty much ruined for all eternity. Jack was kind of her life and this book was really important to her. The only person who knows about her feelings for Jack is Grace. But for some reason Grace has been upset for the past few days and she's been trying to figure out why. **

**Kim was getting ready for her anniversary with Jack, she still doesn't where she was going but she didn't mind. Hopefully there anniversary wasn't going to be ruined like the rest of them were. Kim was nervous to see what Jack had planned and didn't know why. **

**Kim walked downstairs and waited for Jack in her living room. She decided not to wear anything special because Kim didn't have much in her wardrobe. **

**"Hey Mum!" Kim smiled as she saw her Mum walk in. **

**"Hey honey, how was school today?" **

**"It was good, I am waiting for Jack for our friendship anniversary! I can't wait," Kim squealed. "Oh god, I sound like a lovestruck little girl!" Kim said disgusted. **

**"Well you two would make a cute couple," she said walking into the kitchen. **

**"I don't have a crush…ugh! Ok fine I have a small crush on him!" Kim said as she stood up. **

**"Small? Are you sure about that sweetheart?" **

**"Alright, alright I have a huge crush on him!" **

**"I thought so," she said smiling. Kim smiled when she heard the doorbell ring. She walked up to the door and frowned when she saw Grace. **

**"Grace? What are you doing here?" Kim asked as let Grace come in. **

**"John cheated on me," Grace said quietly. **

**"Really?! Tell me what happened," Kim said urgently as Grace sat down on the couch. **

**"Grace? Are you Ok?" Kim's Mum said as she looked at her concerned. **

**"John cheated on her," Kim said as she hugged her comfortingly. **

**"Oh, you poor dear, you can stay here as long you can!" **

**"Thanks Mrs Crawford," Grace said smiling slightly. **

**"Your very welcome," she said ruffling her hair. **

**"Tell me what happened." Kim said as Grace nodded. **

_***Flashback***_

_**Grace walked up to Johns front door and knocked on it. She smiled and patiently waited for the door to open. Grace was excited to be spending the day at the carnival with John. **_

_**"Hey…um…Grace…are you here to see Jonathan?" **_

_**"As always," Grace said happily. "May I see him?" **_

_**"Oh…um…Ok…" **_

_**"Thank you," Grace wondered why she sounded so nervous but shook it off. **_

_**"Jonathon! Johnny! John! You here?" Grace said as she opened the door slowly. She gasped in horror as she saw John making out with Lindsay**_

_**"John!" Grace yelled as they broke apart. **_

_**"Grace, I can explain," John said as her eyes were filled with tears. "I should've told you that I was…"**_

**"How could you do this to me?!" Grace said as she backed away from the room. "I can't believe I wasted my time with you." **

**"Wait!" John yelled but Grace already ran away. "I am sorry," John whispered as he closed the door. **

**"I should've known something was wrong when we went on our first date." Grace said as tears violently ran down on her cheek. She slowly walked to Kim's house as the rain started to fall. **

_***End of Flashback***_

**"Wow, I never thought that Johnny would cheat on you," Kim said. "He seemed like such a nice guy." **

**"I am so ashamed of myself!" Grace whispered. "I should've noticed ever since we started seeing each other!" **

**"What do you mean?" **

**"Well…after awhile of dating…he started becoming cold and distant that sometimes I would cry myself to sleep…"**

**"Why didn't you tell me?!" Kim asked furious. **

**"I didn't want you to tell me to break up with him…I just fell in love with him…I just wanted him all to myself…I didn't notice how harsh I was being to people close to me…"**

**"I know, I thought we were going to stop hanging out," Kim said sadly. "Good thing, you came to me though, I have been through this many times." **

**"Soo…has Jack come yet?" Grace asked looking around. **

**"Nope…he stood me up…I guess he forgot all about our anniversary…typical of him…" Kim sighed. "Every anniversary is terrible," she said heartbroken. **

**"You really like him don't you?" Kim nodded. **

**"I guess our friendship isn't important to him though."**

**"I am sure he wouldn't forget…maybe something came up…like a family emergency." Grace said, hoping to make her feel at least a bit better. **

**"I doubt it, he probably doesn't care about me anymore," Kim said as she blinked back a tear. **

**"I am really sorry Kim, but I have to head home now," Grace stuttered. **

**"Why?" Kim asked confused. **

**"Because…erm…my cat died…" Grace lied terribly. **

**"Seriously? Is something wrong?" **

**"I…I…just…I have to go…" Grace said as she quickly walked to the door. "BYE!" **

**"Was it something I said?" Kim asked as she walked up the stairs, confused and hurt.**

**Kim woke up the next morning with puffy red eyes. She never usually cried over boys, but this was Jack, and he meant the world to her. She would never admit it though. **

**"Kim! Kim! Are you Ok?" Kim sat up and her Mum looked at her concerned. "What happened?"**

**"Jack didnt come to our friendship anniversary, so I guess he doesn't care about our friendship." She said, her voice was dry as a lone tear went down her cheek. "I don't know why I am crying for, but I guess thats what you get when you fall in love with your best friend." **

**"I am so sorry, honey, but just so you know, your still going to school!" Kim sighed and rolled her eyes.**

**"Whatever," Kim muttered as she glared at her Mum. **

**Kim got up and walked downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast and walked outside. She didn't put much thought into what she was wearing as she could care less anyway. She barely brushed her hair today at all. Kim got several shocked looks from people, but she ignored them because she never cares what the world thinks of her. **

**"Kim?" she turned around and saw Jack looking at her shocked. "Are you…"**

**"Save it you jerk," Kim said as she opened her locker. "Did you forget anything yesterday?" **

**Jacks face went from shock to realisation in a matter of seconds. "Oh god I am so sorry!" **_**How the heck did I forget?!**_

**"Like I said before, save it before you make matters worse!" Kim said slamming her locker and flouncing off. **

**"Kim…wa…wait!" Jack said chasing after her amongst the crowds of kids trying to get to class. **

**"Jack, you obviously don't give a shit about our friendship!" Jack was shocked because she rarely ever swore and when she did it was because she was pissed off. She was normally really happy to be around his presence and this Kim scared him. **

**Jack decided that he would make up for what he had done and he knew exactly how. **

**Kim sighed and walked out of class as she rubbed her eyes in exhaustion. She had a test tomorrow and she was too busy thinking of Jack to bother studying. She was lucky to have a free period, but Jack had one too and she wanted to avoid him as much as possible. **

**Kim opened her locker and a note fell out. She read it out loud, **

**"Meet me at the Auditorium." She sighed and closed her locker. Kim wondered who could've wrote it but came up with no results. **_**Could it be Jack? **_**She doubted it though as Jack probably doesn't like her anymore after what she said to him. Little did she know how wrong she was. **

**Kim quietly walked in the Auditorium, and looked at her surroundings, but nobody was in there. **_**Huh? I wonder who could be in here**_

**"Kim?" She heard a familiar voice say as she turned around to see who it was. **

**"Jack? Did you write the note?" He nodded and motioned for her to sit down. "Why do you want me to sit here for?" **

**"I wrote this…um song…that kind of…um…this song is kind of…um why not I just sing it for you!" Jack cleared his throat and began strumming his guitar, that magically appeared out of nowhere. **

_**"**__**My feelings for you have always been real **_

_**My feelings for you have always been real **_

_**My feelings for you have always been real **_

_**I was so in love with you I could hardly see **_

_**My feelings for you have always been real **_

_**Now after all this time tell me can't you feel **_

_**Tell me can't you feel **_

_**Tell me can't you feel **_

_**Tell me can't you **_

_**Tell me can't you **_

_**Tell me can't you feel **_

_**My feelings for you have always been real **_

_**My feelings for you have always been real **_

_**My feelings for you have always been real **_

_**My feelings for you have always been real **_

_**My feelings for you have always been real **_

_**Now after all this time tell me can't you see **_

_**Tell me can't you feel **_

_**Tell me can't you see **_

_**Tell me can't you **_

_**Tell me can't you **_

_**Tell me can't you feel **_

_**My feelings for you have always been real **_

_**My feelings for you tell me can't you feel **_

_**Tell me can't you feel **_

_**Tell me can't you feel **_

_**Tell me can't you **_

_**Tell me can't you **_

_**Tell me can't you feel **_

_**My feelings for you **_

_**My feelings for you **_

_**Tell me can't you feel **_

_**My feelings for you **_

_**My feelings for you **_

_**My feelings for you have always been real **_

_**My feelings for you have always been real **_

_**My feelings for you have always been real **_

_**My feelings for you have always been real **_

_**I was so in love with you I could hardly see **_

_**My feelings for you have always been real **_

_**Now after all this time tell me can't you feel **_

_**Tell me can't you feel **_

_**Tell me can't you feel **_

_**Tell me can't you **_

_**Tell me can't you **_

_**Tell me can't you feel **_

_**My feelings for you have always been real **_

_**My feelings for you tell me can't you feel **_

_**Tell me can't you feel **_

_**Tell me can't you feel **_

_**Tell me can't you **_

_**Tell me can't you **_

_**Tell me can't you feel **_

_**My feelings for you have always been real **_

_**My feelings for you tell me can't you feel **_

_**Tell me can't you feel **_

_**Tell me can't you feel **_

_**Tell me can't you **_

_**Tell me can't you **_

_**Tell me can't you feel **_

_**My feelings for you **_

_**My feelings for you **_

_**You **_

_**You." **_

**Jack stopped singing and nervously smiled at Kim, whose eyes were brimming with tears. **

**"Oh god, I knew I shouldn't of sung this stupid song! I probably ruined our friendship…" **

**"Jack! SHUT UP!" Kim interrupted him. "You were always the nervous type weren't you?" Kim teased. "Oh and by the way, they were happy tears just so you know." **

**"Thank god!" Jack says happily. "So now that you know my feelings, what are yours?" he said already knowing the answer. **

**"Well…I like you too!" Kim says walking up to him. "And that song you sung was the most sweetest thing you have actually done for me." **

**"Thanks, but next time I think I will have to remember our anniversary…" Kim interrupted him by pecking him on the lips. **

**"I think you talk too much." Kim says smiling. Jack didn't hear however because he was too busy in staring into space. He never would Kim would ever kiss him…never mind on the lips.**

**"Jack! Earth to Jack!" Kim says snapping him out of his thoughts. **

**"Oh…erm…I…was…just you know…shocked by…what you did…"**

**"Was it too sudden? I am sorry I just wanted to shut you up!" Kim said blushing. **

**"No…I liked it…" Jack said smiling timidly. Kim always had a way of making him nervous. **

**Kim leaned in again and kissed Jack, this time he returned it. They both felt those cliche sparks that you here in those sappy love stories. To say, it was the best kiss ever was an understatement, the kiss would be something they cherished for a long time. They both pulled away, smiling widely, unaware that everyone was watching them. The gang were watching from afar and everyone was cheering. **

**Grace was happy for Kim, although she is still recovering from her breakup with John, when the time is right she believes that she will find her happy ending just like Kim.**

**THHHHHEEE ENDD! :D **


End file.
